


Conjugal Visit

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl extends an offer to Megatron before his upcoming trial. (This story takes place during MTMTE #28)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Visit

“I wouldn’t be hasty in turning down my offer, if I were you. It’s the least I can do, considering your position. We both know you’re not going to make it out of this trial with your life.” Prowl felt confident in every word that slipped forth. He maintained an aloof position in all this, standing in the doorway of Megatron’s room. His arms were firmly crossed under his chest, holding tight to his frame to keep his posture rigid. 

The former warlord was perched before him on his berth, looking up at Prowl. He assumed that Megatron’s expression was a troubled one. It was the only logical response to knowing he would be receiving his overdue retribution. Prowl couldn’t say that he felt an ounce of guilt for knowing he would be the direct cause to his comeuppance. 

“So? What will it be, Megatron? The both of us are well aware there isn’t much time before your trial. I do have to still prepare some additional materials... Even if it is unnecessary. Considering such overwhelming evidence that you’ve provided of your atrocities.” Prowl flicked his wrist dismissively. His optics remained fixed on Megatron. waiting for some indication of response. As he stared over the warlord, his gaze lingered on his Autobrand. It was painful how much that small feature stuck out. 

Part of him wanted to just pry the damn thing off.

“You speak as if I’d want to protest.” Megatron spoke, pulling Prowl back from his lingering thoughts. “I’m willing to take you up on your offer, Prowl.” He reclined back on his berth, his thighs parting as he relaxed into a more comfortable position. “So why don’t you come closer? As you said, we don’t have much time between us.” A smile pulled at his thick lips, just barely flashing his denta. 

Prowl liked to maintain a sense of control during these situations, when he rarely engaged in them. For the sake of being fair, he allowed himself to let down his guard. Just once. 

As he approached Megatron, Prowl’s body was rigid. His spinal strut remained taut as he settled down on the thigh presented to him. The heat that poured over him, was immediately overwhelming. His circuitry buzzed as he felt the rumble of the warlord’s inner workings under his fingers. Curiously tracing them over, Prowl explored the broad expanse of Megatron’s chest. He even allowed himself to trace over the Autobrand, testing it with the tips of his fingers. That urge still troubled him, to help relieve Megatron of this marking.

Before he could act on this desire, Megatron’s arm begin to press into him. He was pulling him closer. There it was, what he expected. That Decepticon nature was just craving to be drawn out. Prowl leaned up, allowing his body to be manipulated. He pressed his lips against Megatron’s throat, sucking over the wires. 

Prowl could hear the shifting of sheets, his position being changed. His mind felt dizzy as he was dipped down, his body pressed into the berth. Prowl’s back was flush against the soft material, thighs parting by instinct. If Megatron wanted to take him, then Prowl could allow it. His own frame was beginning to buzz with anticipation. He couldn’t say he ever experienced a Decepticon before. 

The thrill of fingers pressing to his abdomen brought his hips up, meeting Megatron’s wandering hands. It was shameful how his panel was already dripping, staining his thighs. The bright lubricant dripped down and dirtied the sheets. Any moment now, he’d feel those rough fingers digging into his panel, prying him open. Forcing him and taking him completely. 

Prowl’s body locked up with anticipation, his vents hitching as Megatron’s hands pressed to his hips. The warlord’s head dipped down, right out of his field of view. He was mentally preparing himself for this, knowing he would be able to handle it. 

Soft lips pressed against his panel, just light gentle touches that were difficult to even feel. Prowl tried to tilt his hips against his mouth, attempting to increase the amount of contact. But just as he pressed against him, Megatron pulled away just that bit more. It made Prowl feel impatient, but he tried to stay resolute. Pressing his fingers into the sheets, he forced his body to relax.

The kisses were just as light as before, lips just ghosting over his panel. Another rush of heat washed over him as Megatron’s vents exhaled. Prowl could even feel fingers against the seams of his panel, tracing over it. The thick finger pushed the dripping lubricant around, spreading it over the smooth surface. 

Perhaps Megatron was trying to lull him into a false sense of security. 

Prowl opened his panel with a soft click. The warm air over such an intimate place brought a shiver through him. To be so exposed, to hear soft words of encouragement slipping into his audio. He felt overstimulated in all this, it had been too long since he last interfaced. 

Megatron focused his attention to Prowl's valve the moment he had the chance. But where Prowl expected harsh fingers delving in, he found gentle touches instead. Fingers pressing over lips of his valve, stroking and carefully opening him. Megatron’s glossa dipped inside, lightly rolling over the inner sensors. He pulled away to suck on the edges of his valve, tenderly easing a finger inside. It pressed deep inside Prowl, exploring him and opening him unlike he ever had been before.

His faceplates were bright with heat, his optics dimmed as he tried to keep his hips from moving too harshly. The room around him felt dull, difficulties difficult to make out as his mind was lost in thought. The ebb and flow of pleasure rolled through him as Megatron eased another finger inside. He spread the two digits, just enough to bring back that familiar exposed feeling.

Prowl just wished he could’ve moved faster. He was expecting that they’d be finished by now. He didn't expect that he’d feel his senses melting as his body dripped against the sheets. Parting his own lips, a moan escaped him. The sound was stunningly loud in the nearly empty room. Prowl heard a soft laugh from his partner, bringing a wave of embarrassment washing over him.

Megatron wished to draw more of these moans out. With the way he squeezed and sucked over the lips of his valve, Prowl spread his thighs wider. His hips were still as he felt every bit of pleasure push through him. Lubricant generously dripped from his valve, that deft glossa cleaning up every little bit. 

It was impossible to keep his composure. Prowl kept whimpering, whining, squirming as if he never experienced this before. It was humiliating, but he felt more aroused than he ever had before. He craved more, he needed more attention. His valve squeezed around Megatron’s fingers. Prowl's body readjusting as Megatron kept changing just how many of those fingers filled him up.

“Please… please…” Prowl found himself drooling, his body trembling as another rush overtook him. Megatron’s name kept escaping from his lips, causing his cheeks to flush. He had never been so honest in his affairs. Prowl didn’t want to begin now. 

Megatron began to thrust his fingers, angling his wrist to press against his sensors in the perfect way. Skillfully rolling over each and every one of them. The warm kisses on Prowl’s thighs left him a drooling mess. It was easy for Megatron to coax a small overload out of him, his body trembling as lubricant gushed out.

Just as Prowl’s body was cooling, he felt the weight shift between them. It took moments for him to see Megatron’s face so close to his own. The weight of his body pressing against Prowl’s. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but Prowl felt that overwhelming heat right upon him. Their sparks so close together. 

Megatron wrapped his arms around Prowl, easing over his sides as he squeezed him. “I trust you’re comfortable, Prowl?” His tone was low, the vibrations making Prowl shiver. That heat to his voice, the way those dimmed optics watched him.

Prowl didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

He nodded slowly, wrapping his legs around the much larger frame. Prowl’s body was responding, eager for more attention. To have such a powerful frame above him was almost too much to process. The stories that were carved into every scratch and dent of his perfectly crafted body. He dipped and pushed his fingers into the ridges, a soft gasp escaping him as he explored him.

Prowl was soon brought back to reality as the thick spike pushed against him. It was enough to part the lips of his valve, not quite delving in. A warm voice cooed into his audio, trying to elicit an answer from him.

“Are you still willing?” 

It was difficult to believe he’d hear such a thing from this heavy voice. Never in his life had Prowl heard Megatron speak to him or anyone that way. “Yes… yes of course I am.” His own tone small, trembling with desire. He was more than willing, he knew that much from the way his valve ached for more attention.

Attention that Megatron didn’t hesitate a moment longer to give him.

The movements were shallow at first. Megatron’s thick spike pushing into him past the first outer sensors. Prowl found relief in this, his body adjusting as jolts of pleasure sparked through his overly sensitive body. The attention that he had received earlier had enhanced every little movement, his body already worked up for more. 

Prowl pushed against him, trying to take in even more of his spike. As he tried to go deeper and deeper, there was a weight upon him. Those large hands wrapped around Prowl, steadying him. Somehow, he felt as if the pressure of such a gesture should’ve been enough to hurt him. Yet, he remained comfortable. He didn’t expect Megatron to have such restraint in him.

“Slow down, you don’t need to risk injuring yourself.” A thick finger pressed against Prowl’s cheek, gently brushing over it. It felt as if he was being touched by a lover. He expected by now that he would be buffing out scratches and dents in his own frame.

Megatron began to move a little faster, pushing deeper into Prowl. The ripple of pleasure that followed brought Prowl’s fingers digging into the sheets. “Megatron.” He gasped out, rolling his hips up against him. He kept repeating that name, letting it rush out of him. “Megatron… Megatron…” He found his voice getting louder, his words cracking as his vocalizer strained. The warm heat that caused him to drool forced himself to be honest with his body.

Prowl was loving every single moment of this.

He could feel Megatron’s lips press against his own, silencing those loud cries. Prowl had to admit he was thankful for this reprieve. Their glossa lingered together as Megatron’s hips moved at just the perfect angle. His body squeezed him, his valve taking in every inch of his spike. With a final thrust, he was pushed against the berth. Prowl’s vents hitched, his body trembling with a harsh overload. 

Megatron overloaded deep inside him, making him feel wonderfully full. The thick heat spilled out of his valve, dripping onto his sheets. It was filthy, but the overwhelming heat that washed over him made it worth it. Prowl’s body was desperately trying to cool down as he lazily sucked over Megatron’s lower lip. 

“I… I suppose you have to leave. Isn’t that right, Prowl?”

Prowl wrapped his arms tight around Megatron, his optics dimmed. He carefully considered this question, waiting a few long moments to bask in his afterglow. It wasn’t lost on him that he needed to prepare for the trial. Yet, there was an alternative that crept into his mind.

“I believe that we should… perhaps go another round. I don’t feel as if I’ve fully made good of my offer.” Prowl grinned, pressing another kiss to Megatron’s lips. “I wouldn’t want to send you off with a guilty conscience.”


End file.
